The Dreadful Past
by xBeautifullyCrazyx
Summary: Rose had a dreadful past, and what made it like that is back, back to finish what he started. Will Rose survive? Or will she end up like her mother?


**CHAPTER 1 - FLASHBACK**  
**A/N:** I just thought of this idea. I know some of you guys hate Rose, but I don't think she's that bad. Just think- she might of had a rough past. And that's exactly what this story is about- Rose, and her rough past. Please note that in this story, some things might be wrong. Rose's mom might still be alive, but, not in this story. Darn it, I just gave something away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Simon," Rose said while walking nito their apartment. Yes, Simon's parents finally allowed them to move in together, after realizing how much Rose has changed, and yes, Rose HAS changed. And they were married, and married couples usually live together.

"Hey," Simon greeted, "How was work?"

"It was fine, I guess... very tiring," Rose replied while laughing. Rose works at a fancy French restaraunt called _Très Dispendieux_. The name is defiantly correct, it is extremely expensive there. (**A/N:** In English, Très Dispendieux means Very Expensive, lmao.)

"How's Simon Jr. doing?" Simon asked while patting Rose's stomach. Rose is 1 and a half weeks pregnant.

"It's doing good," Rose answered happily.

"It?" Simon asked while laughing.

"Duh, we don't know whether or not it's a girl or a boy," Rose replied geniously. (**A/N:** Haha, is geniously a word? Lol, I'm making my own words up.)

"Haha, well, I found a couple of photo albums in boxes upstairs while you were at work, and I had no clue who was in the photos, and, thinking it might be your photo books, I was wondering if you wanted to look through them with me, you know, to get to know you better maybe, since I've never met your family before... yet," Simon pleaded, "Please?"

"Uhhh... sure, why not? It'll be... fun, I guess," Rose accepted, while smiling.

"Okay, I put them over here, if I could only find them," Simon mumbled while searching through all of the papers, binders and other junk he threw on his table. "Aha! Found 'em," Simon stated victoriously.

Rose walked up to Simon, and peeked over his shoulder to see which photo albums he pulled out.

"Okay, first of all, who's that?" Simon asked while pointing to an African-American girl in a white and black dress.

"Oh! That was Mrs. Rilter! My family's maid when I was younger. She was so nice! She bought me dolls and everything, I miss her." Rose cried.

"Oh, okay, well, who's that and that?" Simon asked, while pointing to two people. A female and a male. The female was in a white wedding dress, while the man was in a black tuxedo.

"Tha-that-that's my.." Rose answered, than stopped, and went back to a dreadful flashback.  
****

_Flashback  
_

_"Mom! Mrs. Rilter! I'm home!" and 8-year-old Rose exclaimed while bursting through her mansion door. "School was amazing! I've got so much to tell you guys!"_

Rose ran into the living room, where her mom and Mrs. Rilter would normally be. She didn't find them, but she found a note from Mrs. Milter. "Hello Rose, Jennifer, I just went out to be some groceries for us, I'll be back by 5:00 pm."

"Okay, Mrs. Milter is out, now where is my mom?" Rose asked herself. "Upstairs!"

As Rose skipped to the stairwell, she heard screaming.

"Get away! Get away!" Rose heard her mom scream.

"Mm-m-oo-mm?" Rose studdered.

Quickly, Rose remembered her mom's biggest fear- spiders. Laughing to herself, Rose yelled "Screaming at spiders again, mom? Don't worry, I'll go kill those giant creatures!" Although Rose may hate spiders now, she loved killing them when she was younger. She was way different than she is now, she wasn't afraid of anything, she was the bravest 8-year-old girl ever.

But what she heard next, scared the hell out of her. A gunshot.

"Mm-m-oo-mm?" Rose repeated. "I don't think spiders make that noise."

Being the brave little Rose, she quietly tip-toed up the stairs, instead of running far, far away.

One minute later, she reached the top, and stood right outside her mom's bedroom door, scared of what she'll see next.

She quietly opened the door, and what she saw made her jaw drop down.

She saw her mom laying on the bed, covered in blood, and with gunshot wounds. And who did she see right by her mom's king size bed? Her father, and her mom's ex-husband.

You see, when Rose was 5, her father and mother divorced, and her mom won full custody of Rose. Her dad was extremely pissed off, and determined to win his daughter back. He told her Rose's mom that she was going to pay for taking "his little angel", and even asked Rose who she'd prefer to live with. Right away, Rose answered "Mommy."

_So now, Rose's father wasn't only after Rose's mom, he was after Rose as well._

Back to what Rose saw, she quietly took two steps backwards, and then ran out of her mom's bedroom. Rose shouldn't of ran, cause that made a lot of noise, and her dad heard. Seeing Rose running, her dad chased Rose.

Good thing Rose is on the track team, cause her dad wasn't that slow of a runner.

Her dad was right on her trail, catching up with her. Rose didn't know where to go, but then an idea popped into her head. "The grocery store."

So as you probably guessed, Rose ran all the way to the grocery store, and ran all the way to isle 12, where Mrs. Milter likes to get her food.

"MRS. MILTER! MRS. MILTER!" Rose screamed.

"Hi Rose, what's wrong?" Mrs. Milter asked.

"Dad... shot... gun... mom... dead..." Rose said, while breathing heavily.

"Pardon?" Mrs. Milter asked, confused.

"My dad, he shot my mom, I came home from school, and heard a shot gun, and he shot my mom, she's dead. And I saw it. And I ran out of the house, and he chased me all the way here, and I don't know where he is now, I'm scared," Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my... okay, I'm going to drop you off at your aunt's house, and I'll go back home and get all your stuff together. As you probably know, your dad wants to kill you too, so you'll probably be safe at your aunt's house... okay... let's go," Mrs. Milter answered, worried.

So, to shorten things up, Mrs. Milter dropped Rose off, went back home, got clothes and everything together, brought all of Rose's things to her aunt's house, and went back home to clean up the mess. But when she went home, Rose's dad was waiting there, and killed Mrs. Milter too.

_Rose's aunt didn't treat Rose good at all. She used Rose more like a servent then a niece. And she was pretty abusive too. For ten years, Rose had to live with being abused, and being treated poorly.  
****_

End of Flashback

"Ummm.. I don't really want to talk about it, come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired," Rose said while fake yawning.

"You're not tired, that's a fake yawn, who are they, and what do you have against them?" Simon asked, obviously really worried.

"No, no, I'm tired, I'll tell you tomorrow," Rose said while smiling, and running to her bedroom, not knowing Simon was following, jumped on her bed and started crying.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Rose said stubbernly.

"Then why are crying?" Simon asked, obviously annoyed.

"Those people in the photo... were my parents..." Rose began.

"Oh, well, what's wrong with your parents?" Simon asked.

"There was nothing wrong with my mom, I loved her, but my dad... everything was wrong with him," Rose said, while crying. "I was 8, and I came home from school. My maid, Mrs. Milter, was at the grocery store. So I was running around my house, looking for my mom, and I heard a gun shot. My dad, who my mom divorced when I was 5, killed my mom. You see, my mom and dad we're fighting for custody over me, and my mom won. He never forgave my mom, or me. He killed my mom, but he still wants me. The police never caught him. God knows where he is right now."

"Oh... my... god... I never knew that. That's why I never met your parents." Simon said while hugging me. "Does he still want to kill you?"

"Yeah, I already told you that," Rose said while laughing, "He hates me. That's why I hated when your parents hated me. Annie and Eric are like parents to me, now that they don't hate me, I need them, and I need you, to feel safe. And Ruthie, your sister, we can tell each other anything, she was actually the first person other than you that I told I was pregnant, your whole family, they're amazing, I love them."

"Wow, that's deep," Simon said. Rose and Simon started laughing, "Yeah, Simon, it's 'deep'" Rose said, while laughing.

"You still tired?" Simon asked.

"No, I'm thirsty, I want coffee, no... hot chocolate," Rose said excitingly, "The baby will love it."

"Let's go then. Come on Rose, Simon Junior!" Simon said.

They ran into the kitchen, only to find a shocking message, written in blood on the window:  
"I'll get you Rose, and your husband too. I'm back"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Haha, cliff-hanger! Was it good? Did it suck? Review and let me know, so I can know what to improve on before I write the next chapter!


End file.
